


Chapter 1: Wireless Connection

by SaffronCity



Series: Access Denied [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronCity/pseuds/SaffronCity
Summary: Something is scratching at Elliot's mind again, it's about a girl who pierces at a shop nearby.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Reader
Series: Access Denied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chapter 1: Wireless Connection

Elliot never bothered with anything. After Shayla, it was almost like any other woman didn't exist, besides Angela and Darlene, of course. It wasn't as painful as he thought it would be, though at night, when he woke up suddenly, in a startle, he would think he still heard Shayla shuffling around in the apartment next to him. It wasn't her, he had to remind himself. She was dead. He didn't want to think she was dead, but it was the truth, and now, of all times, he needed to accept the truth. He went to her funeral, a few people went. He didn't know them, he didn't care. Rolling over, Elliot's eyes adjusted to the brightness of his phone that went off.

_Ding,_ _ding._ He squinted, looking at his new obsession's profile picture. He'd run into her a few times. She bought adderall from Shayla, though, he wasn't sure if she used it because she needed it, or if she wanted it. She always looked intense, and even when she caught Elliot staring at her in the hallway of their dingy apartment complex, she didn't break eye contact. Her hair was long, and fell to her shoulders, she had curls, which framed her small face. She always look annoyed when he saw her, but her voice was always cheerful and childish. 

"So," she said one day, while she found Elliot outside smoking on the steps, "Why do you always hang around here?" 

"I live here," he replied, taking another drag of his cigarette. He didn't look at her. 

"I'm Haneul," she told him. He nodded, still, not looking at her. She didn't say anything else. That was the first time. Her name. 

_Her first name._ That was all it took for him to be able to find her. First, he hacked her Facebook. She was't ever active. Perhaps once a month. All her posts were either completely random, or falsely insightful. She liked piercings, tattoos, and being in nature. She listened to thrasher metal, and had recently listened to the first Megadeth album for the first time. She posted silly photos, she posted photos of her with makeup on. That was her surface layer, he wanted to know what soft meat was in the underbelly of her persona. He wanted to know _her_. He delved deeper. She liked gardening, but couldn't ever keep her plants alive. She posted on twitter occasionally in erratic spurts, and would disappear often. She watched a lot of porn, though, he wasn't able to tell what her favorite was. She makes a lot of purchases online. She visits self help sites, about once a month. There was the information, but still, he didn't know who she was. 

\--

There was a lull until the next time he saw her, after Shayla was murdered. Tonight, he would go out for a walk, go out to "clear his mind". That wasn't possible for Elliot, but the least he could do is smoke outside. He sat on a bench, and took in a long draw of his cigarette, easing back onto the stone steps of his apartment complex. 

"Hey," Haneul said. She wore sweatpants, a large, oversized hoodie, and a long, thick scarf around her neck. Elliot looked up at her,

"Hey."

"..Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." 

"Shayla was..." she paused. She was going to cry. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "She was the best, y'know?' she choked. Elliot didn't say anything. 

"Can I, like, just hang out with you for a little bit?" 

"Okay," he said. Haneul sat down next to him. 

"I can't sleep," she told him. 

"Okay," he replied. 

"Let me spend the night," she said. 

"Okay," he wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he couldn't object. He dropped his cigarette onto the floor, and let Haneul follow him upstairs. They didn't talk, they didn't look at each other, but he did stop close to her when she started crying after passing Shayla's door. Haneul trudged behind him, scrubbing her eyes furiously with her sleeves as they entered his apartment. Flipper hopped off the bed and toddled over, tail wagging. Elliot walked around Flipper, and dropped his keys onto the table. Haneul stooped down to pick up the small dog and began laughing when she began licking her face. 

"She's cute," she said, walking over to his couch. She placed Flipper on it, and turned to Elliot, who was sitting on his bed, and asked, 

"Can I sit down?" 

"Yeah," he replied. 

"Thanks," she said, sitting down. She would sink into it nicely, and Flipper came back over, curling herself up in Haneul's lap. She sniffled, then cleared her throat. Elliot wasn't sure how to deal with this. Wasn't sure how to deal with her. Haneul sniffled again, 

"What do you do?"

"I'm a cyber security engineer," he replied. She nodded, and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Her eyes were puffy. 

"I work at a tattoo shop around here," she commented. 

"Okay," he said. She sniffled again. 

\--

Eventually, after hours of crying, and eating, the sun was rising, and Haneul was on his lap, helping Elliot pull off his shirt. She tossed it, as Elliot kissed her. After shedding her sweater, and her shirt, he ran his hands down her sides, and could feel each of her ribs as he went down. She trembled under him, and in the rising dawn, he could see she was littered with tattoos. Even after shedding her bra, he saw even her breasts were tattooed. There were geometric mandalas on her breasts, She kissed him again, and fell into bed with him. There was nothing, and everything. She begged, and wept, and scratched him. They loved each other and when the sun hit her eyes, he saw a jagged puzzle piece. In that moment, she was a low growl at the end of a cave, and he was a curious, playful thing, that wandered in, casting caution and safety to the wind. His heart beat in his throat as she kissed him again, sealing his fate. The corners of his eyes faded and he thought about why he ever did morphine in the first place. They lay in his bed, Haneul already fast asleep. She hogged the covers, but didn't move when Elliot climbed out of bed and dressed himself to take Flipper out for her morning walk. He couldn't open up to her. He didn't want her to be another Shayla. He couldn't handle another Shayla. He rounded the complex, as Flipper stopped to sniff nearly every god-damn tree in New York. Once he came back, Haneul had just woken up. She put on her shirt, and then her sweater, slowly. Her eyes were groggy, and her hair, once in a neat bun, was basically covering her face. She pushed her curls out of her line of sight, and looked up at Elliot. 

"Mornin'," she mumbled. Elliot closed the door behind him. Flipper wagged her tail and ran up to Haneul as he took the leash off her collar. She gave Flipper a scratch, and tried not to smile at Elliot. 

"Don't worry," she mused, "I'm leaving," she told him. He scratched his head, taking a seat on the couch. 

"Okay," he said simply. Quietly, she pulled up her panties, sweatpants, and socks. 

"What's your name?" 

He paused before saying, "Elliot." 

She donned her scarf, and pulled up her hoodie. 

"I'll see you around then, _Elliot_ ," she told him, opening the door and leaving. He wanted to cut things off there, he didn't want another Shayla. He told himself this over and over as he walked Flipper, but...he didn't know if he could stop himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at something.


End file.
